hexagoriofandomcom-20200214-history
Conquest
Conquest is an ability that can be used on Towers. It can be used to claim 4 tiles in a straight line beside the Tower on any of its 6 sides. hexagorio = Behaviour = Its behaviour changes when it encounters different tiles: * Tent: The tent will be activated, claiming surrounding blocks. * Tower: The conquest will be stopped, and the tower itself cannot be claimed. * Mountain: The mountain tile itself is claimed, but tiles behind the mountain tile will not be claimed. If the mountain already has been claimed another conquest will claim one tile behind it. * Water: since they cannot be claimed, the conquest will be stopped. * Tiles claimed by peaceful empires: since they cannot be claimed, the conquest will be stopped. Whether a tile is currently locked has no effect on the conquest. However, tiles claimed in the conquest will be temporarily locked. = Activation = A conquest consists of three parts: charging, transferring (optional) and launching. Charging To prepare for a conquest, it must first be charged in a tower. Simply click on an uncharged tower and wait for 5 seconds, then the conquest is loaded. This will also initiate a cooldown of 20 seconds before the next charging of the conquest. Just as every other "tile interaction" (attacking a tile, removing a forest, building a tower, defending an attack, etc.), while charging, if the user "interacts" with another tile, the charging will be cancelled, but the cooldown will not be reset. Similarly, other empires can stop you from charging if they claimed an adjacent tile. Transferring If two towers are within the conquest range of one another (4 tiles in a straight line), and one of the towers is charged, the charge can be transferred to the other tower if all tiles in between (if any) are claimed by the same empire (not peaceful empires, water tiles or unclaimed tiles). This transfer will not be blocked by mountains. Although the transferring animation takes one to two seconds, it does not have a cooldown. However, the animation still reflects the actual speed of transferring, i.e. if an opponent managed to finish claiming a tile in between after the transfer started but before the charge arrives at that tile, the charge will still be wasted on claiming that tile and cannot arrive at the destination tower. If a tower has already been charged, transferring a charge to it will cause the conquest to be lost. Another common mistake is to click on the destination tower too early, accidentally trying to charge the destination tower (which will be useless because you are already transferring a charge to it). Launching To launch a conquest, click on the charged tower, then click on the direction you want to charge. Launching does not have a cooldown. Same as transferring, it has an animation that reflects the speed of the conquest, so if an opponent managed to finish building a tower in the way after the conquest is launched but before the conquest arrives at that block, the tower can still successfully block the conquest.